Escaflowne: Lonely Angel
by Ryiena
Summary: Hitomi Needs Van......Van needs Hitomi.......ya know the story....based on the movie........^_^


Escaflowne: Lonely Angel

Of course I own no part of escaflowne. I just wrote a fanfic based on the movie. this can also be seen at my site and was submitted for a contest a while back. enjoy!!! ^_^

Van sat on the edge of a cliff, looking up into the sky. He wondered what Hitomi was doing. He wondered if she remembered him or Gaia. Did she remember the Abaharaki? As he thought about her, Merle was at the bottom, playing with the village children. They were singing and playing. His eyes became dark and sad thinking about her. She was the same as him, sad...alone. They both realized they did not have to be sad, and that they were not alone. Now it seemed like teh feeling were coming back since she was not here with him.  
**********On Earth********************************  
Hitomi sat on the roof, staring up into the sky. She kept seeing the shadow of a flying man in front of her. She wondered if he remembered her. She thought about him everyday since she had left Gaia. She never told Yukari about her trip to Gaia. She knew her friend would think she was crazy and foolish. She wondered how she could see him again.   
Yukari snuck up behind her and threw her hands over her eyes. "What do you think I have to surprise you with today?" she asked. Hitomi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Not a boyfriend I hope," she said with a laugh. She removed her hands and stuck a figurine in her face. Hitomi gapsed when she saw it. It was a staute of a winged man. "Yukari.....where did you get this from?" she asked. "I got it from a shop not far from the school," she answered. "What is this for?" she asked curiously. "It's your birthday silly.....isn't it?" she asked. Hitomi had almost forgot it was her birthday. "It is beautiful," she said with a smile. She examined the figure some more. It looked just like Van. The hair, the eyes, and the wings were all like his. It was alone, just like her. She knew what would make for a fantastic birthday present. Seeing him once more.   
*************On Gaia*******************************  
Van stood up as he saw the Mystic Moon appear in the sky. "The Mystic Moon," he said surprised. He leaped into the air and started flying towards it. It was as if he had no control over his body. He just kept flying towards it. He could hear Merle yelling from below for him to come back.   
Allen and Millerna watched Van flying towards the Mystic Moon. Allen shook his head. "What is he doing?" asked Millerna. "The Tsubasa no Kami is calling him," he said with a smile. "Hitomi....?" Millerna asked confused. Merle ran to them in a panic. "What is he doing?" she asked. "It is going to be okay. He is being called," he said.  
***********On Earth********************************  
Hitomi sat on the roof of her house, staring up a the stars. She had always loved sitting on the roof. She looked down at the figurine that Yukari had given her. Was this some kind of sign that she would see him tonight? She hoped it was, for she longed to see him. She heard her mother calling her. "Coming," she yelled. She started towards the window, when she noticed a white feather fall in front of her. She caught it with her hands and fell to her knees. "A feather," she said surprised. She noticed the shadow that circled around her. She looked up, almost in tears. There stood Van, smiling. "Van....," she said surprised. She leaped up and grabbed him with both arms. "I missed you Van," she said. "I missed you too Hitomi," he said softly.  
She pulled back when she heard her mother call her again. "Oh no," she said in a panic. He put his finger over her lips and grabbed her. His white wings appeared again as they fell from the roof. Hitomi closed her eyes, until she realized they were now flying. She looked in front of her to see her neighborhood disappearing. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see," he answered.   
****************Gaia*******************************  
Van stopped at the last place Hitomi had been when she left Gaia those many years ago. "We can talk as long as you want," he said with a smile. Hitomi looked behind her to see all of Gaia. "I'm here again," she said happily. She knew she wouldn't be here for much longer. She would have to go back. 

They talked for many hours, about how everything had been since the death of Folken and how much Merle disliked Allen. Hitomi enjoyed every moment she was spending with him. She wanted to stay with him forever.  
Nightfall soon spread across Gaia. Hitomi knew that the visit had now come to an end. "You must go back now," he said sadly. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. They both went into the air, flying back towards the Mystic Moon. Hitomi laid her head on his chest as they flew. She felt so happy being with him at that moment.  
***********Earth*********************************  
They landed on top of Hitomi's roof, Van's wings disappearing. She sighed and looked up into his sad eyes. "We will see each other again Van," she said with a sadden smile. He nodded and slowly kissed her lips. She wasn't expecting that. He wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around him, not wanting to let go. 

Hitomi thought she was never going to let go, until she realized she was not embracing him. She opened her eyes to see the stars above her. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "It was a dream," she said sadly. She sat up and gasped as she looked around her. White feathers laid all over the roof. She looked down at the figure and started to smile. The angel was no longer alone. It held a woman in it's arms. 

The End


End file.
